


Together as One

by TheCaptainBriarRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptainBriarRose/pseuds/TheCaptainBriarRose
Summary: What I would have imagined a happy ending would have looked like.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Together as One

Rey carried him to the X-Wing using the last of her strength to do so. It wasn't built for two but she could manage.

As they landed in the base, he opened his eyes and gave the biggest smile he could muster. Just the corners of his mouth moved.

Rey quickly picked him up and struggled to get put of the craft. The crowd was loud and people moved quickly to see their friends and family again. But two figures stood still and stared in her direction. It took a moment but soon enough they were rushing toward her.

Finn and Poe grabbed Ben, both unsure of how this all came to be.

"Thank you," Rey mustered as they took the weight from her arms. She watched as they dragged him to the medical tent, his again unconscious body looked almost relieved. Rey followed them slowly as she acknowledged people congratulating her on the victory. She hadn't fully processed everything that had happened but something felt right about it all. Like even though she hadn't slept in far to long, there was something refreshing and new about all this.

As she came to where Ben Solo was being attended to, she was embraced by Finn and Poe. They had worked so hard to get this far and it had finally paid off.

Rey felt lightheaded and she was helped into a chair by the bedside. It didn't take long after she had been bandaged up for her to shut her eyes and take some well deserved rest.

***

Ben awoke to a damp cloth ceiling and a familiar presence next to him. She was sleeping quietly beside him, slouching in her chair and leaning slightly onto the bed.

How long had he been out? A few hours maybe. It was now dark out and it seemed to have been early evening when they had arrived.

"She worried about you," an aged voice said. Maz came around to where he could see her better.

He gave a soft smile.

"I know." He replied, not really sure what he should do.

"She has since the first day you met."

Ben sat up.

"She could feel, see, what you were going through and what you could become. She rarely said anything about it though, and the few things she did say were to your mother."

His mother. That hit different now.

"Leia would have been proud of you," Maz continued, "Of what YOU have chosen to become."

***

Tatooine was much like home for Rey. The sand and the hot suns reminding her of Jaku.

They had buried them together. Ending generations of war, together as one.

"We don't get many visitors," an older woman said. "What are your names."

"Ben Solo." Ben said, giving a small nod.

The woman turned to face Rey as she thought of what to say.

"I'm Rey. Just Rey."


End file.
